Bird on the Fortune Gales
by mistlove
Summary: Raven and Kaufman share a private moment in Capua Torim, reminiscing about their old relationship and what the future holds for both of them. Raven/Kaufman.


**Title:** Bird on the Fortune Gales  
**Summary:** Raven and Kaufman share a private moment in Capua Torim, reminiscing about their old relationship and what the future holds for both of them. Raven/Kaufman.  
**Author:** mistlove  
**Copyrights:** Plot is mine. Everything else belongs to Namco Bandai.  
**Warnings:** Spoilers for the Shrine of Baction, mature themes.  
**A/N:** This is the Day 14 prompt "wind" for the 30 Days of Writing Challenge I'm doing on tumblr. (morningskylight . tumblr . com) Sorry I'm late in uploading! This has been on tumblr for awhile now.

I wrote this before I started a sidequest involving Raven meeting Kaufman for the first time. So. This isn't canon, but a Raven/Kaufman shipper like me can wish.

* * *

He lazes around to waste time while the kids go play. He doesn't expect to be bothered. He closes his eyes, resting comfortably on the bench. Maybe he'll even be able to get a nap in before Rita drags him to the inn by his hair.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Raven," a female voice sighs in dulcet tones, accompanied by a sly hand on his thigh.

He makes an unmanly sound as he jolts to attention. He opens his eyes to see Kaufman smirking at him through her red bangs. She retracts her hand, her glasses glinting mischievously in the bright sunlight.

"Don't ya got somethin' better ta do than harass a poor old man?" he huffs, trying to keep up a calm front. He tucks his hands behind his head, cushioning it.

"Oh, you're not so old." Kaufman teases, sitting down next to him. "Happy thirty-sixth birthday, by the way," she continues, plopping down a small box extracted from her pocket into his lap.

"Ya know, when you're my age," He hands her back the box, "ya really get sick'a celebratin' these things."

"Don't get so pouty. I'm sure you're still plenty fit." She presses the box back into his hands and shoots him a look that clearly says he's taking it if she has to shove up his-

"Fine. If ya insist."

Kaufman smiles to herself, pleased, before continuing her previous thoughts. "If you can keep up with that hunk of fighting meat, Yuri Lowell, you're obviously still well-equipped." She quirks a playful eyebrow. "Need me to double-check your equipment anyway though?"

He pinches his index finger and thumb into his eyes, fighting an inevitable oncoming headache. She is _such_a tease. "You're not supposed ta encourage me after a breakup."

"Oh, I was talking about your bow, Mr. Raven," Kaufman replies coyly, flipping her hair. "Looks like your imagination hasn't left you either."

He feels his face flush slightly. "Stappit."

"When I feel like it," she replies before leaning in for a kiss.

It feels good. It has been awhile since anybody's given him any attention after all. Raven kisses back faintly.

"Ya sure ya should risk bein' seen takin' advantage of an old sleaze like me?" he asks as he pulls back.

She reaches up behind him and secures a hand behind his neck, tugging him back in. "Mmn, I own Capua Torim, Raven," she replies in between lazy kisses. "They wouldn't say anything to me."

"You own a lot of things," Raven points out.

She does. She owns a large part of his heart, even if he's careful about admitting it. Things between them hadn't worked out last time, as much as he had wanted it to. She's whip-smart and business-savvy and just generally very good at assessing any type of situation the world throws at her.

"But not you," Kaufman murmurs. She pulls away, primly readjusting her glasses. "That Rita girl seems to have caught your attention. You always did love the rough ones."

"Aren't you proof of that." It's a Freudian slip.

Kaufman smiles cynically, leaning back and closing her eyes. "Oh, but you only got with me because I was guild leader of Fortune's Market. And the wind hadn't guided a little old raven bird so well until then."

"What kind of person do you think I am?" Raven demands, indignant.

She opens her eyes, clear green easily piercing through him. "A sleazy one."

He really can't argue with that.

"It wasn't for the money, Kaufman," Raven insists, placing a hand over hers. He knows better. He should. Things between them won't work out, but he says it anyway. "I loved you."

"Stop." She tugs her hand away and shifts to the side, avoiding his gaze.

"I _still_love you," he insists.

"Bullshit," she snaps, whipping back to glare at him. "You love that mage girl."

"I'm polygamous."

"Big surprise."

"You're not surprised."

"No." She looks at him, smiling bitterly. "You have that ability to love everyone."

"But no one loves me back." Raven leans in, nuzzling her cheek with soft kisses.

He _has_ missed her and he _does _still love her. He had originally come to her on Alexei's orders to get closer to the guilds. But she doesn't know that. Raven _and _Schwann love her.

Kaufman slinks her hand up into his hair, gripping lightly at the base of his ponytail. "Hmm. That mage girl doesn't love you back? She doesn't love Raven..." She tugs sharply at his hair-tie, letting his hair fall free. "... or she doesn't love _Schwann_?"

Well, shit.

"Uh."

"You know, buying info about nobles and captains isn't cheap." Kaufman pulls away, tapping a finger under his scruffy chin. "It cost me a pretty penny to confirm my suspicions." She pecks a quick kiss on his cheek before shifting to ruffle his hair playfully. "You're a pretty cute noble, Schwann. I hear you're all prim and proper with the ladies when you happen to be present."

"I...," he falters before continuing again. "It's complicated..."

"Oh, I _bet_." Kaufman mutters. She runs a hand through her bangs absently. "But you really do care for that little Brave Vesperia group, don't you?" She turns to look at him and when he doesn't reply, she continues, "I don't know why you're lying to them, Raven. It's not any of my business either, but I think you should come clean. It's clear Yuri Lowell isn't just leading a guild of ragtag misfits. They've got some real good in them... the kind of good I've lost." She closes her eyes for a long moment before standing up. "You've always been a good liar..." She pauses for a moment, like she doesn't know which name to call him. "Maybe it's time you told the truth."

"Some things aren't meant to be revealed until the right time."

Kaufman tilts her head, looking at him for a long moment before throwing up her hands. "Alright. Fine." She starts pacing back to the Fortune's Market Headquarters. "But don't flap your pretty little wings back to me if things turn sour... _Raven_."

"Wouldn't dare, Miss Kaufman."

He sits, quietly thoughtful for awhile after she leaves, thinking about the future and what it holds for him and Brave Vesperia. The future and all of the things he promised Alexei and isn't sure if he can go through with. Raven shakes his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. His mind wanders back to the gift Kaufman gave him. The archer pulls the box out of his pocket and extracts the gift.

It's a jade carving of a little bird perched on flat, u-shaped landing. The letter K is carved into its chest.

He smiles and kisses its little head fondly, his thumb running over the words "May the gales guide you back to fortune" carved on the landing.


End file.
